Health Lesson's
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: At seventeen a girl should not have much to worry about, right? So planning on seducing the health teacher might not be a good thing?


Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Angel (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~~~*~~~

Health Lesson's

By: Angel

At seventeen one would think I would be out with my friends, dancing, clubbing, or doing something normal. But you see I find normal boring, and I already live a boring life. Well at least I did until two years ago. Why the sudden change you ask? Simple I felt in love. _Simple_ I hate that word, I really do…because nothing is ever simple any more, especially since I meat…_him_. 

You see it all start on a weekend…a Valentine's Day weekend of all things…and my guardian was actually going to be home that weekend plus my best friend was going to be staying the weekend with me. My _best friend_, that's almost laughable now. See, back then my guardian was my world, my savior if you will. The only one that spoke up for me when my parents died…the only one that wanted me. And so I moved in with him and we became a family. I was nine at the time.

I can remember late at night after a bad nightmare I could go and crawl into bed with him and he would tell me stories of a prince and a princess and how they lived happily ever after. It became our nightly thing to do…that is, until I started growing up. I stopped crawling into his bed after my first period. I was so embarrassed after that. I was eleven at the time and had no idea what was happening. What happened next was even more embarrassing, my guardian had to go and get my supplies for me. The explanations on the why's and how's came later. 

And at the age of thirteen I was introduced the little girl next door, Kamiya Kaoru…the reason my happy little home broke down. At the age of thirteen I would have never guessed I would walk into a scene three years later, one that would tear my world apart. A scene that would unfold on that Valentine's Day weekend, on the same day I would confess my true feelings to my guardian. Only to be pushed aside for another.

Did I loose you in my story? Forgive me then, my friend. Sit back and I will explain everything to you. 

****

---~*~---

It was Valentine's Day and I was sixteen. I had just brought a Valentine's Day card and had planned on expressing my true feeling to my guardian. I had planned on a nice night with my guardian and a best friend. Only things didn't quite go as I planned. 

After buying my card I realized that it was late and so I hurried to get home. Knowing that Kaoru and Aoshi would be home waiting for me I smiled and started at mad run. Passing the library on the way, I noticed Aoshi's partner out of the corner of my coming from the building. Throwing my hand out and waving I yelled out as I ran passed him. "Hiya Saito!"

Smiling as I watched Saito wave back absently, I shook my head, knowing that he was doing research for the current case that he and Aoshi were working on. I decided not to bother him. Eyes forward again I started to hum under my breath happily at my pace. Within ten minutes I was home, and kicking off my shoes. Silently listening for clues to where Aoshi and Kaoru were, smiling as I detected soft laughter coming from Aoshi's den, I started to walk towards the den when a strange sound flowed to my ears.

It sounded almost like someone was in pain. Frowning I wondered if either Kaoru or Aoshi was sick. Walking a little more quickly to the den I push open the door a bit to see within. And what greeted my eyes still shocks me, even in my memories; there was my best friend and my guardian holding one another in a heated embrace. I was not so naive not to know what passion looked like.

Swallowing hard I blinked my eyes and tried to tell myself I was just seeing things. I numbly let the card slip from my hand as I heard Aoshi whisper with barely restrained passion near Kaoru's ear. "I can't wait until tonight, love! I must have you now!"

Letting my tears fall as my mind latched onto his words, I silently wondered how I could have missed the growing relationship between my guardian and best friend. But it didn't matter, as I started to see red before my eyes my mind wandered back to just the weekend before when I told Kaoru of my feelings for Aoshi. Anger swept through my whole body as I closed the door silently.

Scrubbing at my tears fiercely, I straightened out my shoulders and calmly walked out of the house. I simply let my feet do the walking. Wandering aimlessly around only pausing at the first few rain drops that fell from the sky. 

It must have been hours later when someone put an umbrella over me. Blinking back my surprise I jerked my head up and found a pair of golden eyes watching me. Muttering to the man that was now standing above me I asked rather snidely. "What do you want Saito?"

Closing my eyes I tried to ignore him but his words stopped my wandering mind. "It's two in the morning, past your ten o'clock curfew. Besides, Shinomori is looking for you. Supposedly you were due back at the manor around four this afternoon, but failed to show."

Snapping my eyes open I stare coldly into his golden eyes, not bothering to hide my anger at the hurt betrayal still flooding my senses. "When did he notice I wasn't home? After he fucked my best friend?"

Wincing at my own words I watched for Saito's reaction, smiling somewhat when he didn't flinch at the crude words. Sitting there in the middle of a park with it pouring down rain something snapped within me. Changed, if you will and Saito's silence seemed to give the change approval. Nodding my head I slowly got up, frowning when I felt my knees want to buckle at the sudden use of added weight

. Reaching out to grab Saito's arm I balanced myself once there I leaned in a bit to test the strength of my legs. Nodding again in thanks as Saito slipped his arm around my waist to help me. I silently let him lead me home. Once there I was greeted by a pissed off Aoshi. Saito helped me into the living room and pushed me down into the chair, across from a sleeping Kaoru. Closing my eyes I felt Saito move to leave the room and I had to stop him, to thank him. "Saito! Thanks for your help tonight…I don't think I could have done it without you." _It, _being my sudden attitude adjustment. Smiling as he left Saito silently gave me the courage to face my guardian. Reaching down to untie my shoes I heard Aoshi enter the room, and shut the door behind him, before I could stop it my mouth ran free, giving voice to the seething anger boiling within me. "If you wanted privacy I could leave you know!" Raising my eyes up I see that Kaoru has waked up and is looking at me with shock in her eyes. I feel my anger flare within me.

The sight of her actually made me feel physically ill, and yet somewhere I was able to say_ to hell with it!_ Smiling in what I was sure was an expression of pure evil, I stood up and started to the door, pausing to throw heated words over my shoulder as a parting shot. "Oh and Kaoru, I am not in the mood for company! But I am sure Aoshi will see to you tonight, like always!"

After that night nothing in my life was the same again. Kaoru kept coming over on the weekends, telling her mother that she was staying with me. She and Aoshi would disappear for hours. Whether they would go out like normal couples or stay home and rent movies or humped like rabbits, I couldn't say. I learned to stay out of their way, and from there on in I slipped out of control. My school grades dropped from straight A's down to D's and F's, and lastly the drugs kicked in. Angel Dust was my favorite, don't know why…the stuff cost me an arm and a leg. But it blocked out the pain, and that's all I wanted.

That was until a year later…until I met my new Health teacher. Until I mean one Himura Kenshin. 

****

---~*~---

It was the first day of the new quarter and I was sporting my new mini skirt and strapless shirt. My sandals were more or less flip-flops and I was chewing my watermelon gum for all I was worth, taking my sweet time to get to my health class. It'd been two weeks since the other teacher had called it quits. So seventh period had become a study hall. But today we were supposed to be getting a new teacher. 

Passing the teachers lounge I stopped as the door opened and a handsome red head guy stepped through. But the door swung back at him and knocked his books out from under his arm. Smiling as I watched him bend over to collect his things I paused at the sight of his backside, whistling softly and the deliciously shaped ass. I suppose at my whistle I gained his attention, blinking back the surprise as his violet eyes reached mine. I smiled and shook it off. "Having a bad day?"

I watched him swallow and blindly grab down for his other books, muttering something indecipherable under his breath. Smiling I couldn't help but to tease him a little bit. Bending my knees I helped him pick up his books, never taking my eyes off of him. Suddenly a familiar voice came up from behind me, pretty much ruining my day. "Misao-chan you should hurry and not be late for the new teacher. I hear he is really nice, so maybe you won't fail your health class again."

Growling out I snapped back at Kaoru nastily. "I am so sorry, but some of us don't have a personal sex educator to teach us so I will be right there!"

Her reply was short and ignoring my references to her relationship with Aoshi, she was equally spiteful, bringing us one step closer to that catfight that had been brewing since that rainy Valentine's Day she'd helped to ruin my life and dreams. "You think this teacher will get past the sex education subject? I mean the old teacher couldn't get past the antimony section. I mean what's so hard about it?"

I snorted and looked into the violet eyes of the man that had stopped dead in his tracks, his picked up books slipping once again, I smiled as his eyes reached mine and I addressed Kaoru. "You mean you don't know where Aoshi's di---"

"MISAO!"

Laughing as I heard her walk away and mutter under breath, I picked up the last book and stood, holding it out for him. Smiling as he took it he smiled in return and asked softly. "Your friend seemed rather hurt, that she did."

Smiling at his oddly formal speech I jerked my head down the hall, knowing he would follow. I laughed bitterly as I told him explained the situation. "She is not my friend, nor will she ever be! You will come to understand us in time; by the way I am Misao! I'm about the only one, besides the witch from hell you just saw, that knows any thing you will be teaching. I might actually pity you before long, but you might grab the rest of the girl's attention. It's not everyone day we have sexy teacher teaching us about safe sex and all."

I felt him pausing beside me and before I knew it he grabbed my wrist before I walk too far ahead of him, whipping me around roughly to face him. I noticed that his eyes now held a splash of gold in them and I found myself melting. I smiled as I heard him ask in cold tones, "Was that some cheap pick up line, little girl? If so I am not amused."

Pulling my wrist back I winked at him, turning around and started to walk down the hall with a sassy sway to my hips.


End file.
